My broken wrist
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happens when Nessie get's hurt on a feild trip to the ice skating rink but is scarred to go tell Carlisle about it. Will she not tell him and stand all the agony that she has? Or tell him right away?


**Chapter 1 **

Renessmee's Point of View 

_Dear Diary, _

_There was no reason to be scarred. It was only Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a great doctor and I'm fourteen for heaven sakes, I shouldn't be afraid of the doctor's anymore but I was scarred to see what he would have to do. Would I have to get stitches? Or would he have to push the muscle back or…stop! Nessie you're over reacting. It's just your wrist. Nothing more then a fracture or maybe nothing at all if I am lucky. Carlisle is very gentle and Esme will be there. I really hated that ice skating now. I really didn't know how to ice skate but I figured since I was part vampire I would be, somewhat good at it but I wasn't and I fell on my butt when a girl ran into me and my wrist landed the wrong way on the ice and I came to the conclusion that ice skating is a dangerous sport if you don't know how to do it and can be humiliating when numerous people watch you fall. Take a deep breath Nessie. I am almost there; there is no need to be nervous. Carlisle won't hurt you. My mother went to him for help all the time when she was human and she came out just fine. She never got hurt by Carlisle, he always helped her. That's what doctor's are supposing to do-help you. I shouldn't be hesitating. Uh oh, were at my stop. Well I got to go. _

_From_

_Nessie_

I put away my diary and journal inside my back pack and got off the bus. The school field trip to the ice skating rink was a complete disaster and I would never go ice skating again and now I had to face Carlisle. My mother and father went away on a small vacation and I had to stay with them. And as I walked home I my stomach started to fill with butterflies. The kind you get when you're scarred and finally I was only three feet from the steps of the house. _Deep breath Nessie._ I walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello Nessie" Esme greeted me at the door "come in" I stepped in and she immediately asked me about my trip.

"So how was your trip?"

"Umm…fine…" I said.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Yes…where is Carlisle?"

"In his office."

"Oh, ok thank you" and I ran upstairs. Quickly cradling my wrist to my chest. And before I knew it, I was standing outside his office door. I lifted my good hand to knock then put it down. Did I really want to do this? I bet it's not even hurt. But then I thought other wise and knew I would have to pay the consequences with Carlisle if this got worst and something _was_ wrong. I sighed and prepared myself mentally to do this. I took several deep breaths and then lifted my hand once more and I stopped short of the door and then I knocked softly.

"Come in, Nessie" he said. I took another deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle" I tried to say as normal as natural. He was behind his desk reading a book, of course.

"Good Afternoon Nessie. Is there a reason you were outside my door for, oh" he lifted up his hand and looked at his watch "fifteen minutes or so"

I gulped loudly and said "Yes…well…I mean I…"

He came over and walked me to a near by couch and sat me down on it and then him next to me. I was probably blushing already knowing that I would have to tell him soon.

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything. No matter what."

"I know…it's just…I mean…I…well…" I sighed and looked down. I have never been speechless before and now here I was sounding like an idiot not being able to say anything. I held up my wrist to him.

"I fell at the skating rink and I think I hurt my wrist"

"Ahhhh" he said in understanding, "I see. But Nessie why were you so hesitant to tell me. Did you think I would get mad?"

"No. Not mad."

He sat there knowing that I was only going to give him that and then realization crossed his eyes. "Were you scarred?" I looked down and blushed. He took his index finger and made me look at him "Nessie, you should never be scarred to tell me about your injuries. You know that right?" I nodded in understanding and then the door open and Esme came in. I was kind of thankful she came in. I would need comforting soon. Knowing Carlisle was going to start working on my wrist.

"May I stay?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know if-" Carlisle started

"Yes, please." I interrupted Carlisle. 

She came over to me and then sat down and took my good hand. Then Carlisle looked at me.

"Can I look at your wrist?" I lifted my hand shakily and gave to his outstretched hand. He held it gently and examined with his export eyes. He put pressure on certain areas and then I gasped and pulled my hand away and then I realized what I did.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down and gave Carlisle my wrist back.

He smiled "It's ok. But I'm afraid that I will have to put your bone back into place" I held my breath. I knew this was coming. "Ok" I said shaky.

"It's ok Nessie. I'll try to be quick" and then I felt his hand over the bone and then he said "Ready?" I turned around and held Esme's hand. I nodded to him. I want to yell and scream and cry. He tried the first time but the bone didn't move an inch. "Sorry Nessie. I'll have to do it again" I nodded. Esme whispered in my ear telling me everything will be ok. And then I felt pain and bit my tongue to hold back but then Carlisle put more pressure on the bone and I bit my tongue harder. "It's ok, Nessie. Let it out. It will help" and finally I couldn't hold it in any more. I screamed and tears came and started falling. "CARLISLE PLEASE!!! HURRY!!! AHHHHHH!!!! PLEASE IT HURTS!!! HURRY!!!" I yelled.

"I…almost…got it" he said and then I heard the bone snap into place and let out a small whimper. I felt tears coming down my cheek.

"Shhhh. Calm down Nessie. It's over. Shhhh" Carlisle said soothingly to me. And Esme wiped my tears away. And then when I finally calmed down I looked at Carlisle and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Your welcome" he said kissing my forehead. And then I turned to Esme. "Thank you as well" she hugged me and said "We love you darling"

"Me too."

**Author's Note:** Dear reader's, this story came to me in a dream so I got up at 1 in the morning and started typing so I wouldn't forget it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and comment. From, Stephanie.


End file.
